Lies
by teme vs dobe
Summary: Berjalan di sepanjang lorong memang membosankan, tapi itu lebih baik daripada harus terduduk di kelas dan menunggu sampai bel istirahat berakhir. -fic collab by Uchiha Shira-nii and Namikaze Reisen. miss typo, OOC, dan hal2 lainnya. sankyuu for repew..


,O) AAA~ papaaa! Minta uang paa~ *kejar papa dobe*

…

,O) oiii~ baka dobe babo! *masih ngejar*

.=) URUSAI! *sanji's kick, teme mental ke langit* huh! Aku tidak pernah merasa punya anak di masa mudaku ini!

,O) *berkaca-kaca* pa..pa.. jahat~ PAPA JAHAT! *tendang dobe sampe Alaska*

.=) *balik lagi pake kereta anjing* huft, kalo gini terus, ceritanya gak bakal dimulai, teme! *tunjuk2 kertas yg kayak di zaman penjajahan*

,O) *inget* ah~ oiya!

.=) HOKE! Tapi perkenalan dulu. Reader tersayang, *ditampar* orang yg saya panggil 'teme' itu si **NAMIKAZE REISEN** sedangkan saya yg dipanggil 'dobe' [cerdas] ini **UCHIHA SHIRA-NII**.. dan sebelum teme ngamuk, kalian baca aja langsung ya fic-nya.. *kabur, ngumpet*

###

**Disclaimer: **Kamii.. *ditabokin* Masakishi, Masakishi..

**Warn: **Gak ada, XDD kalo menurut kami sih gak ada yg perlu di khawatirkan.. *disamber petir* ya, baca sendirilah.. OYA! OOC, itu mutlak adanya! (-_-)v

**Lies**

**###**

"Ohayou.." Sapa pemuda berambut merah dengan secangkir teh hangat di tangan kanannya. Ia mencoba menutupi seluruh rasa beku yang tengah menyerang tubuh putihnya. Segala hal telah dicobanya termasuk meneguk panasnya teh kemerahan itu ke dalam tenggorokan. Namun dingin itu tetap menusuk. Mungkin karena daya tahan tubuhnya yang terbilang lemah terhadap rasa dingin.

"Ohayou, Gaara! Oh iya, nanti tak usah menjemputku, ya! Aku ada urusan sama dosenku sepulang kuliah nanti." Balas gadis berambut pirang. Dengan hati-hati mendekat ke arah meja tempat pemuda yang bernama Gaara itu berada. Suara decitan selalu saja terdengar tiap kali ia bergerak dengan perlahan. Menambah ramainya suasana pagi yang dingin di ruangan itu.

Si pemuda berambut merah itu langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya dan segera menatap sang kakak.

"Yakin pulang sendiri?" Tanya si rambut merah sambil menaikkan sebelah alis tak terlihatnya.

"Iya, _my lovely_ otouto.. Aku 'kan sudah biasa dari dulu begini..!" yakin gadis itu, guna memperoleh izin dari adiknya.

Gaara, nama si pemuda berambut merah hanya bisa menatap gadis pirang yang sedang terduduk diatas kursi roda hitam itu kemudian berkata, "Ya sudah. Tapi aku jemput di stasiun, ya?"

"Hm.. iya deh! Nanti kakak sms kamu." Temari, sang kakak mengeluarkan senyum lebarnya.

"Ya.." kembali ia meneguk teh panas itu sampai habis.

…

**Sekolah Menengah Atas Swasta Konoha**

Hembusan angin lembut tepat menyambut kedatangan Gaara di sekolahnya. Mungkin angin itu tidak peduli, sudah berapa lapis kain yang dipakai Gaara untuk menolak tambahan rasa dingin yang sedari tadi sudah diperolehnya sejak terbangun dari tidurnya. Tapi mungkin hanya itulah imbalan yang ia terima setelah berjalan jauh untuk menuju sekolahnya. Imbalan yang tidak sesuai dengan situasi dan kondisi fisiknya yang lemah terhadap rasa dingin. Semoga sapaan dari teman-temannya di kelas nanti bisa memberikan kehangatan yang amat sangat ia dambakan kini.

"Pagi, _man_!" seru seorang teman berambut cokelat dengan hiasan segitiga merah di kedua pipinya.

"Selamat pagi, Gaara! Mari kita sambut dunia hari ini dengan senyum penuh jiwa dan semangat masa muda!" seru seorang lagi dengan model rambut anehnya dan pose _nice guy_ yang ditunjukkannya.

Tidak jauh dari harapannya, sapaan teman-teman memanglah obat penghangat yang paling ampuh bagi dirinya. Tidak perlu lagi segelas _cappuccino_ atau semangkuk sup panas di suasana dingin seperti ini. Bahkan bibirnya sudah mampu digerakkan untuk membentuk segaris tipis di wajahnya demi mengucapkan rasa terima kasih kepada mereka yang telah melepaskannya dari rasa dingin.

"Hm, pagi Kiba, pagi Lee.." ucap Gaara dengan lembut dan manis.

"Hey _man_, pr kimia sudah belum?" rangkul pemuda yang tadi dipanggil Kiba oleh Gaara. Tingkah sok akrabnya memang sudah jadi kebiasaannya, terutama jika menyangkut masalah pr. Gaara tertawa kecil menatap ekspresi temannya itu yang seperti anak anjing. Lalu ia mengangguk pelan.

"Okee…! Eh, boleh lihat ya, Gaara yang manis.." pintanya dengan sedikit memohon.

"Kau payah, Kiba! Lihat aku dong, aku mengerjakan semua pr-pr itu sendiri! Bahkan Guy-sensei sampai menangis terharu melihatnya!" sahut pemuda yang sempat terlupakan, namanya Lee. Hanya dengan melihatnya dari jarak ratusan meter, kita bisa tahu kalau dia adalah tipe orang yang mengidap optimistik akut.

"Aah, kau berlebihan, kodok hutan!" cekal Kiba. Dia tidak peduli pada teman hijaunya itu yang selalu ribut karena hal sepele. Baginya, pr Gaara jutaan kali lebih menarik daripada melihat Lee yang sedang berbicara.

**Gaara's pov**

Berjalan di sepanjang lorong memang membosankan, tapi itu lebih baik daripada harus terduduk di kelas dan menunggu sampai bel istirahat berakhir. 5 jam sudah aku berada di sekolah teruntuk hari ini. Rasa dingin yang sedari tadi menyerang pun sudah mulai berkurang sedikit demi sedikit. Kini aku bebas melepaskan jaket 4 lapis yang semenjak aku keluar rumah telah menemaniku dan mendekapku hangat bagai pelukkan sahabat. Ah, kenapa aku jadi berlebihan seperti ini? Akan kuminta pertanggung jawaban dari Lee nanti, lihat saja!

"Hey, Gaara!" tiba-tiba sebuah sapaan mendarat di telingaku. Aku kenal jelas suara ini. Suara dari orang yang selalu memberikan kehangatan bagi yang berada disekitarnya, seperti matahari di musim semi yang melelehkan es di sungai-sungai hingga airnya kembali mengalir dan memberi kehidupan untuk seluruh makhluk. Termasuk aku yang mendapatkan kehormatan itu. (Lagi-lagi berlebihan).

"Hai, Naruto.." ya mungkin sapaan balas ini bisa menjadi rasa terima kasih karena telah memberikan senyuman indah itu kepadaku.

"Sendiri aja, mana Kiba dan Lee?" tanyanya dengan penuh kharisma yang langsung terpancar di setiap kata yang terucap dari bibir manis itu.

"Tadi Lee sedang menangis terharu karena berhasil mendapat nilai sempurna di pelajaran seni rupa. Kalau Kiba tadi langsung dipanggil Shikamaru-senpai." jawabku, seadanya.

"Ohh, si nanas? Hahaha!" tawanya meledak ketika ia mengucapkan kalimat barusan. Entah kenapa dia suka sekali tertawa geli hanya karena hal yang menurut pendapat orang-orang adalah hal yang tidak lucu. Tapi tetap saja, bisa mendapatkan Naruto adalah hal yang mungkin paling membahagiakan bagi semua orang yang pernah mengenalnya.

"Hey, aku senang sekali melihatmu terlihat agak semangat hari ini!" Ya ampun, kau yang membuatku seperti itu. Tak tahukah kau, aku beruntung bisa mengenalmu. Andai aku bisa terus bersamamu, dapat di pastikan kalau aku akan selalu merasa hangat meski suhu bumi ini turun sampai jutaan derajat.

"Dasar dobe, aku mencarimu ke kelas tapi kau sudah menghilang!" tiba-tiba aku mendengar lagi suara yang ditujukan ke arahku. Hanya saja sapaan itu bukan ditujukan untukku, melainkan Naruto.

"Maaf, teme. Tadi aku mau pipis, jadi aku langsung keluar kelas. Dan kebetulan aku melihat Gaara." Dengan penuh semangat, Naruto berbicara dengan orang yang dipanggilnya 'teme'. Tentu saja nama aslinya bukan teme, melainkan Uchiha Sasuke, kakak kelas kami yang usianya hanya terpaut tiga bulan dengan Naruto. Mungkin karena kepintarannya itu, dia bisa langsung naik ke kelas XII tanpa harus mengenyam bangku kelas XI.

"Hn," dia kini tepat berada di samping Naruto dan membelai kepala kuning Naruto lembut.

"Teme, kau janji mau traktir aku ramen hari ini, kan?" Naruto membulatkan mata dan mengecilkan mulutnya, seperti anak anjing.

"Hn,"

"Horeee..! Teme baik.." Naruto melemparkan senyuman manis itu kearah Sasuke.

Oh, aku iri sekali dengan Uchiha itu. Mendapat tempat istimewa di hati Naruto. Yang selalu diingatnya ketika sedang sepi, diharapkan kehadirannya ketika ia sendiri, dan perasaan suka yang meluap-luap hanya untuk Sasuke. Yah walaupun iri, tapi menurutku kalian adalah pasangan yang serasi. Saling mengisi kelemahan satu sama lain dan memanfaatkannya sebagai kekuatan untuk kalian berdua.

Sudahlah, ini bukan urusanku. Lebih baik aku tinggalkan mereka berdua.

"Hey, aku mau ke kelas. Dan lebih baik kalian juga, soalnya sebentar lagi mau bel." kutunjuk jam di sisi kanan lorong tempat kami berdiri.

"Ya ampun! Jam sekolah itu asalnya dari dimensi lain ya? Masa' lima kali lebih cepat dari jam di rumahku?" Naruto berteriak dengan frekuensi dahsyat. Aku cuma bisa menghela nafas.

"Baka dobe," gumam Sasuke. Aku jadi ingin tertawa melihat dia seperti orang putus asa begitu.

"Naru, lebih baik kalau kau sudah sampai rumah, segera ganti semua jam di rumahmu ya!" pintaku lembut. Dia berpikir sebentar, kemudian mengangguk pasti.

"Jadi selama 2 tahun ini, aku telat bukan karena aku yang ceroboh! Hahahaha"

Aku yakin, Sasuke dan aku memiliki pikiran yang sama.

"_Dasar bodoh.."_

**...**

**Normal's pov**

Tuut.. tuut.. klik!

"Aku sudah di depan gerbang sekolahmu, kau dimana?"

"_Oh, umm.. a__, ano, aku masih ada tugas sedikit. Ka, kalau nii-san tidak suka menunggu di mobil, nii-san __silahkan__ ke ruanganku. Ta, tapi ka, kalau nii-san mau.." _jawab suara di seberang sana dengan terbata-bata.

"Ke ruanganmu? Baiklah, dimana?"

"_Ah, umm.. di, di lantai 3 dekat tangga. Di ruang OSIS." _Sahutnya masih dengan suara yang terbata-bata.

"Ya sudah, aku kesana." Klik!

Segera dibukanya pintu mobil yang membatasinya dengan dunia luar. Ditampilkan sosok sempurna namun terlihat angkuh dengan rambut panjang nan halus yang terurai begitu saja. Bola matanya berputar melihat lingkungan sekitar tempat ia berdiri. Tidak butuh waktu lama, mata lavender itu menangkap sesuatu di ujung sana. "Coffee Shop".

Tak sampai 2 menit, si mata lavender telah sampai di tempat yang penuh dengan aroma kafein itu.

"A, ah.. Hyuuga-san, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sapa penjaga toko itu ramah. Karena dia tahu siapa yang sedang berdiri di depannya.

"Saya pesan yang seperti biasa."

"O, oh, baiklah, mohon tunggu sebentar.." wanita muda itu langsung menuliskan pesanan di selembar kertas dengan penekanan 'UNTUK HYUUGA-SAN'. Tak sampai sepuluh detik, satu cup Cappucinno hangat telah diterimanya.

"Silahkan Hyuuga-san, seperti yang biasa, Cappucinno hangat tanpa gula, dengan krim ¾ sendok makan dan secangkir cokelat panas yang dicampur kemudian diaduk 4 kali putaran dengan tenaga lembut seperti anak umur 6 tahun." Ucapnya panjang-padat-jelas tanpa nafas.

"Lebih cepat 2 detik, kemajuan yang hebat." Setelah menerima pesanannya, si 'orang yang diistimewakan' tersenyum –amat- kecil. Namun nyaris membuat wanita itu mati karena kehabisan darah. Bukan hanya dia, tetapi gadis-gadis tak berdosa di sekelilingnya juga. Karena hal inilah yang ditunggu-tunggu, senyum kepuasan pelanggan terhormat.

…**..**

"Hati-hati, Gaara! Buku-buku itu penting dan MAHAL." Perintah seorang guru dengan masker yang menutupi setengah wajahnya. Mungkin penekanan di kata terakhir cukup membuat telinga panas, terutama Gaara yang sedang jadi objek ke-arogan-an sang guru.

"Baik, sensei." Gaara membungkukkan sedikit badannya kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Tanpa ekspresi yang berarti, Gaara membawa buku-buku yang lumayan berat itu dengan tangannya yang lumayan kekar. Dia ingin protes, tapi memang sudah ini jalannya. Sebagai anak yatim piatu dan hanya memiliki seorang kakak perempuan yang tidak seperti gadis lainnya, wajar dia memiliki masalah dalam hal keuangan. Sebenarnya bukan dia atau kakaknya yang mencari duit, tetapi pamannya.

Di rumah pamannya juga kakak-adik itu tinggal. Paman baik hati itu selalu bilang kalau cukup dia saja yang bekerja. Padahal Gaara ingin sekali membantu dua orang yang amat disayanginya itu. Ditambah pekerjaan pamannya yang tidak menghasilkan uang dalam jumlah banyak, dia tidak tega terus berpangku tangan.

"_Tinggal satu belokkan lagi, dan aku akan sampai di ruang keps-"_

BUGH! PLASH!

Masih belum mencerna kejadian apa yang sedang dialaminya, Gaara terdiam dalam posisi jatuh. Sungguh, ini semua diluar dugaannya. Baru saja ia berpikir tidak ingin menyusahkan paman dan kakaknya, kini yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya. Gaara tersadar kalau dia bertubrukkan dengan seseorang yang menyebabkan ia terjatuh. Buku-buku yang sedang ia pegang berserakan di lantai dan berubah menjadi kecokelatan. Sesuatu pasti telah menumpahi buku-buku itu. Dari baunya, Gaara sudah bisa menebak itu.

"_Cappucinno.."_

"Hey, jangan bengong kalau sedang berjalan! Minumanku jadi tumpah, dasar bodoh!" protes seorang lelaki yang masih tegak berdiri dihadapan Gaara. Dia berbicara seenaknya saja tanpa memikirkan nasib Gaara setelah ini karena buku-buku itu.

"Bukunya.." ratap Gaara. Dengan lemas dia mengumpulkan buku-buku malang itu.

"Bajuku kotor, setidaknya minta maaflah padaku!" lanjutnya masih dengan nada yang tidak santai. Tapi Gaara tidak menggubris sama sekali. Itu membuat lelaki berambut panjang ini kesal.

"Sudahlah! Percuma aku berlama-lama disini!" dia pergi meninggalkan Gaara seorang diri, menuntaskan tujuan awalnya, menjemput sang adik.

…**..**

"Gaara! Kau kenapa? Ya ampun! Sini aku bantu!" Naruto yang melihat Gaara terduduk lemas di lorong sekolah dengan buku yang berserakan segera menghampirinya.

"Kok bisa begini? Ini Cappucinno siapa? Kau tidak suka kafein 'kan?.." Tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi.

"Tadi aku bertabrakan dengan Hyuuga Neji.." Gaara berbicara dengan kekuatan seadanya.

"Apa? Neji? Tumben anak kepala yayasan itu berkunjung kesini!" Naruto yang kesal berbicara dengan nada keras.

"Lagipula aku heran, kenapa sikapnya itu bertolak belakang sekali dengan Hinata? Padahal mereka itu kakak adik 'kan? Tapi malah dia yang lebih terkenal se-antero sekolah daripada Hinata! Dia kan sudah tidak sekolah disini lagi! Oh, pasti karena sifat sok yang sudah mengakar di tubuhnya!"

"Sudahlah Naruto, tidak apa.." Gaara coba menenangkan Naruto yang sedang emosi.

"Tapi lihat, Gaara! Buku ini pasti milik Kakuzu-sensei, 'kan? Siapa lagi orang yang selalu menyuruhmu kalau bukan dia! Dan dia pasti senang melihat hal ini, dia senang kau harus mengeluarkan duit untuk mengganti bukunya karena kau itu murid beasiswa, dia itu menganggapmu curang karena bersekolah tanpa perlu mengeluarkan uang! Dia itu si tua kikir!"

"Sudah Naruto, sudah! Ini tanggung jawabku." Tegas Gaara. Naruto hanya bisa menggigit bibir melihat lelaki bermata emerald itu menutupi wajahnya.

…**..**

"Aku tidak mentolerir kesalahan, Gaara. Kau tahu itu, 'kan?" suara berat itu kembali menghampiri telinga Gaara.

"Ya, aku mengerti, sensei.."

"Tapi sensei, Hyuuga itu juga harus bertanggung jawab, kan? Lagipula uangnya banyak, tidak mungkin hanya karena membeli beberapa buku saja dia langsung jatuh miskin!" Tanpa diizinkan untuk membuka suara, Naruto malah memotong pembicaraan. Mungkin dia sudah teramat kesal dengan perbedaan kelas sosial seperti ini.

"Diam kau, Uzumaki! Jangan membela Gaara terus! Hyuuga itu terlalu tinggi derajatnya, tidak pantas orang seperti kita mempermasalahkan hal kecil seperti ini dengan dia!"

"Tapi sensei, Gaara itu-"

"Kubilang, AKU TIDAK MENTOLERIR KESALAHAN, 'kan?" Kakuzu menolak dengan tegas pendapat Naruto. Baginya, anak kecil seperti bocah kuning itu tak perlu dianggap. Kecuali kalau dia memiliki gelar terpandang di sekolah.

"Aku akan mengganti semua buku-buku itu, sensei. Mungkin 3 hari lagi aku baru bisa menggantinya." Ucap Gaara dengan tenang. Naruto mengepal tangannya keras. Dia tidak berani berkata-kata, takut salah ucapannya dan malah mengakibatkan masalah Gaara bertambah.

…**..**

"A, ano, apa.. nii-san kenal dengan orang yang.. menabrak nii-san?" Gadis dengan rambut panjang dan bermata lavender membuka suaranya. Suatu hal yang tak disangka-sangka karena gadis ini terkenal karena sifat pemalunya yang luar biasa, sekalipun dengan keluarganya.

"Tidak. Melihat mukanya saja aku belum pernah." Jawab kakaknya, Hyuuga Neji. Berbeda dengan sang gadis yang sedang duduk disampingnya, Neji tidak segan-segan menghina orang lain habis-habisan.

"A, apa dia laki-laki.. dengan rambut.. kuning cerah, nii-san?" tanya Hinata lagi, kali ini dengan sedikit keberanian yang terpancar di mata tak berpupilnya.

"Bukan. Jangan bertanya terus, aku sedang menyetir, Hinata." Tegas Neji. Sepertinya alasan Hinata tidak pernah membuka suaranya secara keras adalah karena Neji.

"M, ma-maaf, nii-san.." gadis malang itu hanya tertunduk lesu akibat teguran kakaknya.

**Neji's pov**

Menggelikan. Kenapa aku malah merasa sedikit prihatin dengan si rambut merah bata itu? Pasti karena tampang memelasnya tadi. Tapi yang membuatku kesal adalah dia tidak menghiraukan ucapanku sama sekali. Sialan. Dia pikir dia siapa, berbuat salah padaku tapi tidak menunjukkan rasa menyesal sama sekali. Apa buku-buku sampah itu lebih berarti daripada aku? Dasar orang bodoh.

**.**

**.**

**Chap 1 End**

**###**

.=) kali ini saya menutup chapter ini sendiri, soalnya si teme sedang kebelet nampaknya..

Maapkan atas kesalahan dan gajenya fic kami.. *sujud*

OSH! Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnyaa~~ *wave*


End file.
